Lies Between Us
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: This is a SongFic about when Solomon leaves Diva for Saya. It's about Diva confronting Solomon about his choice. Song Between by Vienna Teng. OneShot.


This is a songfic of Solomon and Diva when Solomon left her to be with Saya. The song is Between By Vienna Teng. Might I suggest listening to the song while you read it. 

Disclaimer: I dont own Blood , or Vienna Teng's song Between

Diva watched Solomon from beneath her half closed eyes. Hearing his steps echo across the tile his boots slowly clicking as he stopped before her supposedly sleeping form, he didn't know that she had heard the entire conversation between him and the others.

_we__ are not together here _

_though we lie entwined __to make room _

_for the other presence _

_we both draw back in our minds_

Diva watched him as he slowly held his hand out to her and clenched it into a fist, as if he was fighting the very blood that ran through his veins. Diva smirked realizing he was fighting her blood, the very blood that called him to her. He would never truly escape her, the blood bond they shared. But Saya was there, she was in the middle of them tearing them apart. Taking his love from her, just as Saya stole every other form of love from her. Diva bit her lip forcing the words that wanted to spill out back in behind the closed doors of her crimson lips.

_I have a prophecy_

_threatening to spill into words _

_this growing certainty _

_of Over_

Solomon sighed as he continued to watch her. "Diva," he called, "I know your awake." Diva frowned her last game with Solomon ended too soon. She leaned her upper body upon an elbow and studied Solomon his usual white suit replaced by a black one. Making him look oddly similar to Saya's chevalier, Hagi. Diva sneered at Solomon suddenly disgusted with her traitor of a Chevalier.

"So this is how you honor Karl?" Diva whispered her blue eyes ablaze, "By falling in love with his killer?" Solomon flinched, Karl had been a like a brother to him and Diva smiled knowing it was a weakness of his. Solomon only answered her with a stiff nod. Frowning Diva slowly stood up from the coach she had sat on her ebony hair flowing down her back in ripples.

She approached him and draped her arms around his shoulders as he stood still as a statue not responding to her embrace. "Solomon, why m, ust you betray me?" she whispered her breath warm against his neck. Solomon's mind flashed with memories of the many times Diva pierced his neck with her fangs in thirst.

_there__ once was a time I was sure of the bond _

_when my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough _

_we are the same but our lives move along _

_and the third one between replaces what once was love_

"Diva," Solomon whispered, "Let me go." Diva pulled her arms away her blue eyes flashing with anger. Her smile turned into a sneer her fangs showing as she stood before her tainted chevalier. "You," Diva nearly shouted her voice cracking, "betray **me**? And tell **me** to let you go?"

Solomon just watched as Diva turned her face away hiding her emotions from him clear blue eyes misting over with sorrow that she hurriedly hid by black eyelashes.

_**Solomon, **_Diva thought, **_I don't want to be alone. And I'm afraid that if I lose you, I'll loose the rest of my Chevaliers, or I'll be killed by Saya_**

Diva said nothing of her thoughts and stood stone faced before Solomon trying to intimidate him. But all Solomon saw before him was a woman forced into a world that she never would and never had belonged to.

**_Diva,_ **Solomon thought, **_what have we done to you? What has this strange world done to you?_ **

Yet neither of them spoke but just stared at each other silence reigning over the two.

_freedom is being alone _

_I fear liberation _

_but something more alive than silence swallows conversation _

"Diva won't you sing one last time…for me?" Solomon asked tears stinging behind his eyelids for the lost of her innocence for her impurity.

"No…" Diva whispered turning away. Her voice gentle and melodic died in the silence of the room.

_no pleasing drama _

_in subtle averted eyes _

_t__he swelling fermata as the chord dies_

Solomon stood there watching Diva's back her glossy black hair swaying as she let her tears flow down.

_there's no denying __we feel the third one _

_we do_

"Leave, now." Called Diva her voice barely a whisper above the overbearing silence of the still room.

When she heard no retreating footsteps she turned, only to be accosted with the solitude of darkness.

_I'm tired of hiding and so are you_

Thanks for reading! Please review so I know what to improve on. -LifesDarkFire


End file.
